Autonomous landings are an important capability that unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) systems should support, especially with the increasing use of UAVs in society and industry. Some UAV systems (e.g., rotorcraft drones, etc.) may be configured to perform autonomous landing procedures using global positioning system (GPS) functionalities. For example, some UAVs can use GPS to land relative to area, such as using a “return to launch” (RTL) functionality that simply allows the drones to go back to takeoff area coordinates. However, in addition to having little use when UAVs are without GPS signal coverage, such GPS-based navigation capabilities may not provide enough precision for a UAV to land in an area that accommodates a large number of UAVs and/or that has limited landing space (e.g., a warehouse or distribution center). For example, if a GPS failure or error is encountered, a UAV may only be able to land within several meters of a takeoff point, enabling a simplistic touchdown procedure that is far too imprecise for a densely organized warehouse or the like.